Fifty Shades of Fucked up
by Questionista
Summary: Following the same line as the Fifty sahdes triology, just with my OC.
1. Chapter 1

_This Story fifty Shades of Grey Belongs to author E.L. James. I steak no claim on the idea or the original characters. Or anything to do with the story in any way shape or form. Fifty shades of grey:_

_E.L. James._

Fifty Shades of Fucked Up

Chapter 1: The Interview

"Kate please." I beg, although my begging is not entirely serious, I have absoloutley no desire to travel 165 miles to downtown Seattle to meet some CEO of some big company that I can't for the life of me remember the name of. However, my darling room mate has chosen today of all days to sccumb to the flu, and as such, she is unable to attend the interview that she has arranged with the mega industiralist tycoon I have never heard of.

_Gah! Why me!_ I frown over to Ana, my other roommate. Who is sitting with the biggest shit eating grin I'd ever seen. I glare over to her, plafully, of course. I cannot fault her for having to go to work. I can try though. "Please Rose?" Kate is huddled on the couch in the living room next to Ana. "It took me nine months to get an interview with him, it would take another six to reschedule, and we'll have graduated by then. I can't blow this off, I'm the editor, please," Kate begs me, I cringe inwardly at her rasping, sore throat voice. Kate is the senior editor for the student news paper at our school. And for some reason she feels like she needs to take it seriously and be good at it. I roll my eyes. _Graduation_ I think to myself. I should be studying for my final exams. Everyone thinks art majors don't have to study. We have theorists too! I scowl at her, even sick, Kate manages to look like a little adorable pixie.

Strawberry blond hair in place, green eyes bright. Although now their red rimmed and running. I cringe again, mostly at my unwelcome pang of sympathy. "Fine." I pout, "You owe me, big time." I stalk into the bathroom to try and figure out what to do with my hair. My hair is a wild lion mane of ridiculous. I wish I had hair like Ana's. It's a lovely shade of brown, and it smells good too. But most importantly it listens to her. My hair is light brown, with a red edge to it. Kate says my hair is fantastic, but it's too curly, I wish it were straight. I sigh heavily scowling at myself. I can't brush it by any means. That would be fashion suicide. But I can't leave it either. I decide to wet it quickly, combing through it and apply some mousse. _There_ I grin satisfied with myself. My eyes are a blue green hue, with blends of yellow. They like to change color, somtimes even based upon how I feel. Ana calls me the human mood ring. "Rose!" Kate shouts from the living room effectivly scaring the shit out of me. "Your going to be late," she continues; her tone is softer now. I quickly glance at myself once more in the mirror before heading back into the living room.

"Sorry," I muttered. "My hair was being bitchy," Ana snickerd before lazily lifting herself from the couch and streaching. Kate ignored my sullen tone and began giving instuctions. "Here are the questions, and my digital recorder. Just press record here. And make notes. I'll transcribe it all." "Do you have a bio for me?" I ask arching an eyebrow at her. Kate freezes. "No..." she sighs, scrunching the paper up and setting it on the table, she gets up and slowly goes to her room. "I'm sorry rose I don't have one the questions will see you through. You should go. You have a long drive." "Okay, make sure you rest. Ana will take good care of you," "But of course," she calls from the kitchen. I smirk at her tone. Kate smiles at me, "I will, good luck. And thanks, Rose -you're a lifesaver.

I grab my purse from the chair infront of me, and I smile wryly at her, and then head out the door to my car. I cannot believe I've succumbed to her cuteness. I promised myself unpon moving in with her and Ana that I would not subject myself to that pout, yet here I am -doing this. I am supposed to be finishing my final painting for my last art class. And I have tons of art history to study before I can even consider myself close to ready for next week. If Kate takes every story she covers for the rest of her life as seriously as this interview then she'll make one hell of a journalist. I smile at the thought. She is, after all, besides Ana, my dearest friend.

The roads are thankfully clear as I set off from Vancouver, Washington, toward interstate 5. It's early for a Saturday, and I don't have to be in Seattle until two this afternoon. Kate offered me her car, a fancy Mercedes CLK, however I know that my canary can make the journey. Besides I could never betray my Mustang and drive a Mercedes. That would just be cruel. I've loved my 1960's mustang since the moment I laid eyes on it two years ago. And I've been driving it ever since. And it's served me very well, so why change up what's working for you? Besides, Mustang's are such fun rides. I grin to myself as I play my favorite killers album on full blast and put the pedal to the metal.

My destination is the headquarters of the place, owned by that guy. It's a twenty story building by the looks of it, I park turning my music down to a lower volume and aparise the building. I let out a low whistle. _Not bad..._All curved glass and steal. No doubt the work of Gia, her last name is hard to pronounce and I don't remember it. But we covered her architector and designing brilliance breifly in class. This guys loaded if he can afford her.

I glance at my watch and it's a quarter to two. I step out of my car and smooth my skirt. I'm glad I dressed to match. I walk to the front doors hoping I can see the name written somewhere. I see the words _Grey House_ written descreetly in steel over the glass front doors. Okay, mission accomplished. I now know the name of where I am and of the person who own it. I take a deep steadying breath as I walk into the enormous glass, steel, and white sandstone lobby.

Behind the soild sandstone desk, a very attractive young blond woman smiles pleasently at me. I blink. She looks immaculate. "I'm here to see...Mr. Grey. Rosalie Abney for Katherine Kavanagh." "Excuse me one moment, miss Abney." She arches her eyebrow at me. I stand up straighter and squar my shoulders. I'm so thankful I decided to wear my black pencil skirt with my lavender blouse. I'm also wearing a pair of black knee-length boots, with a small heel -I'm not big on heels, but sometimes sacrifices must be made. "Miss Kavanagh is expected. Please sign in here, Miss Abney. You'll want the last elevator on the right, please press for the twentieth floor." She smiles kindly at me, and I return her smile. She hands me a security pass that has 'visitor' stamped on the front in bold red letters. "Thank you," I say smiling at her again before I walk over to the bank of elevators. I pass two secuirty men on my way, they are huge and look like they could crush a a grown man easily. I gulp. Large bukly men sacre me a little.

I step into the elevator and press 20. The elevator whisks me away and before I can say ten missisipi I'm at the twentieth floor. Jeez, fast mcuh? The doors slide open and I'm in another large lobby -more glass and steel and white sandstone. I frown. I would have made every floor a different experience. The top floor should be more...professional and less like a doctors office. I'm afraid to touch anything because everything looks sterile. I see another large sandstone desk with yet another attractive young blond who rises to greet me.

"Miss Abney, could you wait here, please?" She points to a seated area of whie leather chairs. I walk over to them, and study them for a few minutes. They look so new, and untouched. I sit and, the chairs are very comfrotable, I decide to go over the questions looking for them in my purse. I pale. There not in here. Oh my god. Kate never handed them to me! Holy fucking shit! I panic for a few more minutes. _Okay, Rose, breath, just breath, we'll figure this out._ I mentally coach myself repeating _do not panic_ over and over in my head. I quickly fish my i-phone from my purse. Okay, a quick boi can probably give me an idea of what Kate will want. I chew on my finger nail nervously as I speed read coming up with quick questions as I go. Huh, I notice in every picture of Mr. Grey he has no date. I wonder if he's gay. He probably is, he's too hot to be straight. I jot that down quickly and smirk. _Haha Kate...haha._ My god, that is childish, but it feels worth it for some reason. A couple for more questions, a few that I feel are very robotic but I need fillers.

I look up when I hear a large door open, another immaculate blond steps out from the large door to the right. Jeez what's with all the blondes in short skirts and low cut tops? It's like _The mansion business edition_ in here. "Miss Abney?" The latest blond asks. "Yes," I say sounding like a nervous wreck, I clear my throat and shift nervously, I'm so not prepared for this. She smiles at me, "Have you been offered any refreshment?" I blink surprised. "Um -no" Oh no, is blond one in trouble? Blonde two looks over at blond one and frowns bfore turning back to me and smiling. "Would you like a refreshment, Miss Abney?" I smile at her, "A glass of water would be lovely, thank you." "Olivia, please fetch Miss Abney a glass of water." Her voice is clipped, clearly annoyed. Olivia scoots up and scurries to a door on the other side of the foyer. "My apologies, Miss Abney, Olivia is our new intern. Please be seated, Mr. Grey will be another five minutes." Olivia returns with a glass of iced water. "Here you go, Miss Abney." "Thank you, Olivia." I smile at her encouraginly, she smiles back weakly. Blond number two marches back to her desk, Olivia following behind. They both sit down, and they both continue their work.

I sit down and re-read my questions while drinking my water...not perfect. But with less then five minutes they will have to do. I'm wondering idly if Kate has realized she still has the questions. I'm surprised she's not blowing up my phone when the office door opens and a tall, attractive African American man with short dreads exits. He turns and says through the door, "Golf this week, Grey?" His tone sounds mocking, obviously he's a friend or just a jack ass who's really good at golf. I don't hear a reply. He turns, sees me, and smiles. I smile back, Olivia jumps up from her seat and has already called the elevator. Poor thing, stuck here all day with everyone looking so...elite, she must be terrified. I smile at myself knowing I get to leave. And felling guilty about it right after. "Good afternoon ladies," he says as he leaves through the sliding door.

"Mr. Grey will see you now, Miss Abney. Go on through." Blond number two says smiling breifly, it doesn't touch her eyes though, she seems more interested in getting her work done. I stand, and proceed to show the early signs of a stroke, or at least, I feel like I'm going to have one -I am so nervous. Which is so unlike me, I work in retail and I'm now the assistant manager at my store, I interview people for hiring all the time. However this is nothing like that...I an unprepared and totally out of my element. I finish my glass of water in one swift gulp and make my way to the partially open door.

"You don't have to knock -just go in." She smiles kindly at me, now it touches her eyes, I probably amuse her. I push open the door and it catches the carpet pulling up and effectivley tripping me causing me to fall head first into the office. Wow. I'm so fucking graceful. That stupid carpet is a hazard. It should be burned immediatley. i'm on my hands and knees in Mr. Greys office, and feeling like a bloody fool to boot. Gentle hands grasp my shoulders helping me up. I am so embarrassed. Damn this entire venture! I have to get a look though, the pictures were so poor in quality online and -oh dear God it's adonis in the flesh. And he's so young. I blink a few times, I feel a subtle heat spread across my cheeks.

"Miss Kavanagh," he extends a long fingered hand to me now that I'm upright. "I'm Christian Grey, are you alright? Would you like to sit?" He's so young, and attractive, the boi said he was 27...he looks younger though, he has this, boyish cute charm about him. I feel my legs becoming weak beneath me. He's wearing a fine gray suit with a white shirt and a black tie. He has unruly, dark copper hair with intense gray eyes. I've never seen someone with gray eyes before, it's mezmerising.

He's eyeing me now, regarding me quitely, I struggle to find my voice. "My apologies, Mr. Grey," I mumble in a daze and I place my hand in his and we shake. I feel an odd current run through my body, it's like electricity. I shiver and withdraw my hand, suddenly feeling self concious. "Miss Kavanagh is insiposed so she sent me. I hope you don't mind, Mr. Grey."

He smiles, although it doesn't touch his eyes, I wonder if he's annoyed. "Well then, who do I have the honor of speaking to for the WSU's student news paper?" Is he being sarcastic? His expression seems amused though, or perhaps not, it's hard to tell. At the very least it's poliet. "Rosalie Abney. I'm studying Art history/visual culture at WSU Vancouver." "I see." He says simply, he seems surprised at my major, I can tell, it certainly doesn't make sense for a journalist on the student news paper to be majoring in art. "Would you like to sit?" He waves his hand towards a large white L shaped couch in is office. Which is far too large. He probably brings his playboy bunnies in here after work. For some reason the thought bugs me. _Jeez Abney, get a grip, he would never be interested in you._ His entire office is cold, clean, and uncomfortable for me. Again, I feel like I'm heading into surgery. I walk over to the chair, and sit, and of course; Mr. I'm-sexy-and-I-know-it sinks gracefully into one of the white leather chair opposite of me. I fish Kates digital recorder from my bag, at least she remembered to hand me this. "Do you mind if I record your answers Mr. Grey?" I arch an eyebrow at him, I don't want him to know his effect on me, or that he's intimidating as hell. He blinks at me, then a whisper of a smile cross his face. "No, I don't mind." I set up the recorder, "Did Miss Kavanagh explain what the interview was for?" I ask, this will help me gauge my questions better, I can add a few if need be. "Yes, to appear in the graduation issue of the student newpaper as I shall conferring the degrees at this years graduation ceremony." Huh, this is news to me, great, he'll be giving me my diploma. I'll be sure to wear a super sexy dress for the occasion. _Stop it, stop it now._ I shake my head as if to shake my idiotic thoughts away as well. "Well, then," I say trying to sound as casual as possible. "Shall we begin?"

I press start on the recorder "Your very young, yet you've accomplished so much in such a small amount of time." I gesture to his office around me, "To what do you owe your success?" I glance at him, he's smiling, but looks vaugely dissappointed. I shrug, "Forgive me Mr. Grey, I'm sure you've heard this question alot. But until this morning I didn't know who you were, and, naturally I'm curious." He narrows his eyes, oh, Christian's not fond of not being the center of attnetion? "Business is all about people, Miss Abney," His tone is clipped slightly, oh, have I offended him? "I'm a very good at judging people. I know how they tick, what makes them flourish, what doesn't, what inspires them, and how to incentivize them. I employ an exceptional team. And I reward them well." _Oh I bet you do..._ he pauses and eyes me for a moment.

"My point is, basically, it comes down to good people." "Would you say your lucky to have such good people around you?" He's quite arrogant, however he's doing what most employers don't...and that's acknowledge a good team. He regards my question for a moment. "Yes, I would, If I had a team of incompitent pin heads my business would go no where." "You sound like a control freak," I muse, his eyes flare surprised. And I idly wonder if I've crossed the line, "Oh, I hold control in all things, Miss Abney." His gaze is intense, I squirm under it.

"Do you have any interests outside of work?" _Yes, controling everything. Because I am a control freak._ "I have serveral insterests, Miss Abney, I have a lot of money, I can afford expensive and asborning hobbies." He shrugs, "But, if you spend all your time here mastering your own universe when do you have time to chill out?" He blinks at my question, and smiles. "Chill out?" He recites to me, as if testing the words for himself. I like it when he uses that term, he looks more his age. "Well, to 'chill out' as you've put it, I sail, I fly, like I said Miss Abeny, expensive and absorbing." "You've invested in manufacturing, why specifically?" His eyes light up a bit at this question, "I like to build things. I like to take them apart and then put them back together. I like to know how things work." "That sounds like your heart talking and not facts and logic." I raise an eyebrow at him.

His mouth quirks up, he's studying me quietly. "Perhaps, though there are those who would argue I don't have a heart." I frown. What an interesting thing to say... "Why would they say that?" "Because they know me well." "Are you gay, Mr. Grey?" He inhales sharply, and I wonder if I should have kept my mouth shut, but I couldn't resist. "No, Rosalie, I'm not." He says cooly, his eyes are a stealy gray now, unlike the soft ocean gray the were earlier. He does not look pleased. "I apologize Mr. Grey, it was written here." He raises his eyebrows surpsied. "These aren't your questions?" I half smile. "No Mr. Grey, Miss Kavanagh compiled these," I lie easily, in a way, these are Kates anyway since she forgot to give me hers. "Are you collegues on the student paper?" I smile again, and cross my legs. "No, she's my rommate." He eyes me for a moment, rubbing his chin his long index finger.

"Did you volunteer to this interview?" His voice is hushed, almost like he's afraid to know the answer. I try to hide my scowl. Who's doing the interview here? I give him an apologetic smile, "She's not well, so I was drafted." I shrug. "That explains a great deal." He murmers. "Though, I must say, your interviewing skills are quite good."

I am surprised by his sudden compliment, and a blush crosses my cheeks. I interview a lot for my job." I shrug. It's the truth, though those interviews are nothing like this. "Where do you work?" He seems like he's actually interested. But it's probably nothing, "I work in retail." And blonde number two enters. "Mr. Grey, sorry for interrupting but your next meeting is in two minutes." "Ah I see, cancel it, were not finished here." I glance at blondy, who is gapping at him, I too, am stunned. He raises his eyebrows at her and she blushes. It's nice to know I'm not the only one to be effected by him.

"Very well, Mr. Grey." She mutters then exits. He turns back to me. "I'm sorry Mr. Grey but you canceling your appointed won't be necessary. I have everything I need, and it's a long drive back." "Your driving back to Vancouver?" He doesn't seem to like that for some reason. I nod I look outside and it's beginning to rain. "Make sure your careful." His tone is athorative and I fight back the desire to roll my eyes. "Thank you for the interview, Mr. Grey." I hold my hand out to him for him to shake. He takes it and the same current runs through me again. "The pleasure has been all mine, Miss Abney." He smiles and his eyes twinkle with a mischevious glint. I step back towards the door to leave. "Until we meet again, Miss Abney." His voice is low, and husky, and sexy, and filled with sensual promis. I shudder. I nod, "Indeed, Mr. Grey." I smile, and exit the office. I have 6 missed calls on my phone. Kate. I simle walking towards the elevator. I nod to Olivia and blond number two on my way out. Olivia presses the call button and I'm enter the elevator. I turn to see Mr. Grey watching me from his office door leaning against the door frame. I smile, and wave. And then the doors close.


	2. Chapter 2: The Yellow Runaway

_This Story fifty Shades of Grey Belongs to author E.L. James. I steak no claim on the idea or the original characters. Or anything to do with the story in any way shape or form. Fifty shades of grey:_

© _E.L. James._

Fifty Shades of Fucked Up

Chapter 2: The Yellow runaway

I half ran to the elevator waving a short goodbye to Olivia and the other blond whose name I never got. I entered the elevator my heart pounding waiting for the doors to close. Once they do, I start to laugh uncontrollably. I asked him if he was gay! Oh, that was a good one. Kate is going to kill me, but it was _so _worth it. I check my phone. 10 missed calls, and 9 texts. Oh brother. There all from Kate.

I wait for the elevator to come to the bottom floor and step out returning the visitors pass. Once outside I dial her number. "Rosalie!" Kate screams into the receiver making me flinch I move it a few inches away from my ear. "Yes Kate?" I ask innocently snickering quietly to myself. "You forgot the questions! My interview!" "Kate, you forgot to give me the questions. And relax. Interview accomplished and you owe me." "But how?" she seemed dazed. All this stress was going to give her a heart attack. "I quickly looked up his bio…things about the company. When the interview started I asked for the purpose of the interview and winged it from there. I got some good stuff." Another pause. "I think you should have a nap Kate. I'll be home soon. You can decide for yourself okay?" "Okay…" I hung up heading for my parking spot.

I walked through and found myself staring at an empty spot. I blinked. Did I park somewhere else? I looked around. It would be hard to miss a canary yellow mustang. Son of a bitch. Someone stole my car. The first word that entered my mind was kill. Yes, whoever did this surely deserved a slow and painful death. Preferably me running them over with my car several times. I looked around again feeling lost. What was I going to do? My Canary! I suddenly felt the familiar cold tingle of someone being behind you. I didn't think before I acted and before I knew it my foot was moving and collided with an arm effectively blocking my assault. I looked up. Christian Grey was staring at me, eyes wide with surprise but he also looked amused. I scowled openly now. I'm not in his office anymore so there's really no reason to keep up appearances. I slowly lowered my foot. The silence stretched until I finally said "Don't sneak up on me."

This seemed to amuse him more. "I wasn't trying to sneak up on you," he held his hands up. "That's some leg you've got there." He added staring longer than necessary at my legs. His words were totally normal, but his tone was so sexy. I scowled again. I'm really not in the mood to flirt and talk about my self-defense training. Though his reflexes are equally good. Not many people can block my shots. "So, do you normally follow the people you interview out of the building? Stalking is illegal you know." I muttered dryly. I'm not even going to attempt to be polite. I am so mad. His eyes crinkled at the sides as he smiled and laughed. I rose my eyebrow at him. A genuine laugh. His laugh must be intoxicating because despite what was happening I found myself smiling too. "I saw you from the window, you were doing little circles like you were lost" he demonstrated with his fingers the 'little circles' I was doing. I frowned. I just got my car stolen and he's making fun of me? I pouted. I'm not overly emotional. But this car was my baby. My literal baby and a tidal wave of emotions crashed down on me and I started to cry. Christian blinked. "Why are you crying?" He sounded slightly panicked. And then he offered me a handkerchief I blinked. A handkerchief? Where are we the 1800's? "Someone stole my car." I choked out through tears; I whipped my eyes with the handkerchief –It's very soft, light grey with the initials C.G. in faint silver, delicately embroidered in the fabric. I offered it back to him he held his hand out. "No, you keep it," I looked at him quizzically, he smiled slightly, "I would be horned to hold your tears for you." He said very quitely. I sighed touched, what a gentlemen.

I glanced around, it was going to rain soon and I had no means of getting home, then, as if to announce my discomfort to the world, my stomach growled very loudly. My cheeks flame and I lift my head to welcome the cool, refreashing rain that now fell. "Let's get you inside..." Christian murmered and directed me back to his building.

I found myself feeling like it was _dejavu: _back in his white sandstone and finished steel forttress. As I followed Christian, watching the eyes of every person we pass glance our way I began to contemplate the vast mystery that was Christian Grey: No man has ever affected me the way Christian Grey has, and I cannot fathom why. What was the magic number that's got me all worked up? His looks? His civility? Wealth? Power? I can't seem to understand my irrational reaction. Sure: calm and cool on the outside. Melting like ice cream in July on the inside. I realized that I was going back to his office. Back into his lair. The interview was finished. It would be just him asking me the questions he wanted. I began to quitely have a panic attack when Christian's husky voice brought me back to the now. "Rosalie?" his words carrsed my name like silk; and I shuddered inwardly. "Yes?" I croaked out before clearing my throat. He half smiled, "Come," he held his hand out to me, I started at it like a dumbfounded fool. He laughed. "I don't bite...much." he winked at me. _Oh my god! Is he going to eat my soul? I'll let him. _I took his hand gingerly and we proceeded past Olivia and Blond number 2. Who were both staring at us wide eyed. And I didn't blame them.

Christian opened the door to his office and gestured for me to enter. "After you, Miss Albney." I walked past him and found myself on the same couch that I had been sitting on no more then an hour ago. Christian closed the door and pressed a button on the side of the door it buzzed loudly for a moment and then a female voice answered. "Mr. Grey?" "Andrea will you bring myself and Miss Abney some dinner?" "Yes sir." He let the button go and the line went dead. _Dinner? _I rested my head on the back of the couch. If someone had told me I would be spending my evening missing my shift and getting my car stolen I wouldn't have believed it. Also, meeting perhaps the sexiest man I have ever met. For that I would have punched them in the face for getting my hopes up.

Christian made his way over to the couch sitting comfortably across from me like he had earlier. "I hope your hungry," he said, though it looked like he was trying to fight a laugh. "Very much so, _sir._" I said mockingly. I crossed my legs and sat up, squaring my shoulders. He scares the shit out of me. But he doesn't need to know that. He looked like he couldn't beleive what I had just said. I bet he was used to everyone listening to everything he said and nothing else. I either fascinated him or offended him. And what was worse was I couldn't tell which one it was. Though, I must admit, he's been very nice to me, offering me a free meal after my car's been stolen. I don't want to seem ungreatful. "But, Mr. Grey, thank you very much, I really appreacite it." I looked at him and he smiled slightly, like he was laughing at some private joke. "Your quite welcome, Miss Abney." I rolled my eyes at his formalness. "My name is Rosalie. Call me Rose if you prefer." "Rosalie, then." We started at eachother for a while when he froze and started at me, "What?" I asked seeing his quizical expression. He rubbed his eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry, when you came to see me today your eyes were blue, now there some form of green." I sighed inwardly, "My eyes change color. Some days there blue, other's green, sometimes a mix of both." I shrugged. This was certainly old news to me, but I guess it would prove to be odd to someone I've just meet. "That's incredible." He looked truly interested. "Does this happen based on the mood your in?" I laughed. What am I a mood ring? "No, it's not. Can we talk about my car?" "Already taken care of, I have my head of security on it, he'll call once he's found something." "When did you have time for that? What are you telepathic?"

Christian's eyes twinled with amusement, "No, I texted him. He's probably pouring over security fottage hard to miss a bright yellow mustang." I rose my eyebrow. I never told him that my car was yellow. "How did you know that my car was yellow?" I pursed my lips, he narrowed his eyes slightly, but maintained his amused look. "None of my employee's own a car like that, and your the only yellow car in the visitor's parking. Besides, I don't have many visitors." I nodded. This all seemed very reasonable. But still something seemed off. My dad didn't spend a fortune on me to be dim witted. "I think I'll call my dad and let him know, anyway." Chrsitian seemed slightly irritated. "I assure you that my men will find the car faster then your father." I smirked. "I sincerely doubt that, Mr. Grey." "Why?" "My father is NCIS. While this isn't army realted...I am his only daughter." Christian opened his mouth for a response when there was a tentative knock on the door.

Christian's P.O.V.

What an increadibly irritating, beautiful, intoxicatly wrong for me girl. What on earth am I doing? I opened the door briskly, "Enter" I snapped. Andrea hastely entered with platter holding two dinner trays. She put them on the table and quickly scurried out. I shut the door without another word and looked at Rosalie. She was staring at the food, she was very hungry. It was quite obvious, hopefully she at least has an appreciation for food; that'll be one thing we have in common.

Her father is NCIS...that would explain why I couldn't get a hold of her records. As soon as she left I wanted them pulled but no one could get me anything. She's under navel protection...do I really want to get involved with this girl? She bit her lip as I walked toward her and gestured her over to the table. What a mouth...I'd certainly like to fuck it. I slapped the thoughts away immeadiately. Perhaps making Taylor steal her car in a foolish vain attempt to get to know her was a bad idea. Especially if she calls daddy. "How about," I say as I pull her chair out for her to sit, "If in an hour my men come back with no result we'll call him?" She glanced at me, her eyes swirling pools of turqouise now. My breath hitched. I didn't think I would meet a woman this beautiful. She nodded and smiled, she had this...cute innocence about her, it makes me want to fuck her sensless. Her skin is creamy ivory, flawless, not a mark. I wonder how it would look after the sting of a cane...I shook my head and looked over and saw she had already begun to eat. I smirked, okay, she likes to eat. Maybe we can talk about food, I only have an hour to get to know her before Taylor brings it back and blames it on some poor sap who's already in jail for the same offence. "I wasn't sure how you liked your steak, I hope it's not too raw for you." She smiled after taking a large sip of wine. "When in doubt, order rare." My god, where has she been all my life? With the proper training...she could be the perfect sub. "How do you take your steak?" "Well that all depends on the meat, the cut of it, where I'm getting it from...but I bounce back between medium rare and rare." I laughed, "So if I ordered these well-done that wouldn't have sat well with you?" She gasped as if I suggested we set a puppy on fire. "I would seriously consider having to kill you." I smirked at her, she obviously has had some form of traning, since she highed kicked me by accident earlier. I blocked it, thank god, but she certainly can take care of herself. I frowned slightly, I liked to provide everything for my subs. What if she's too independant for me? I shook my head. It's far too early to think about that now. I'll make it through this next hour and decide after.

She poured herself another glass of wine, to the rim. I rose my eyebrows at her. She giggled childishly. "I don't really like wine, but this is quite good." I shrugged, I liked what was good, it was only natural that other people should to. But that wine wasn't any old wine. It was Pinot Noir. She's already tipsy after a glass. She'll be plastered if she keeps up this pace. I'm now presented with two problems: Hot girl getting drunk at my office but I can't do anything about it or it's rape. And: Letting her get drunk anyway, but only because I know she'll open up more and then I'll get to know her even better. But am I a pig now? How will she get home? She can't drive now, so I guess if she drinks more it's not a big deal... "Christian!" I jumped in my seat, and she giggled more, having a forkful of mashed potatoes. She titled her head to the side, "Are you not hungry?" I realized I hadn't touched much of my food, I also realized her giggle is possibly the cutest thing I'd ever heard.

I sat closer to the table and cut into my steak. The meat was melt in your mouth tender, perfectly cooked and seasoned. Rosalie leaned across the table and filled my glass with more wine. "Drink," she commanded. I obliged. It was going to take a hell of a lot more then a large class of Pinot Noir to get me drunk. I looked at her as I drank. And nearly spit the wine out in shock. She already drained the second glass and was onto the third now, half empty. "Rosalie, tell me about yourself?" I asked lamely, hopefully she had enough to drink to open up a little more. "What do you want to know?" Jackpot. "Everything." I said truthfully, I leaned into the table resting my chin on my hands, giving her my full attention.


	3. Chapter 3: Rosalie

_This Story fifty Shades of Grey Belongs to author E.L. James. I steak no claim on the idea or the original characters. Or anything to do with the story in any way shape or form. Fifty shades of grey:_

© _E.L. James._

Fifty Shades of Fucked Up

Chapter 3: Rosalie

I smiled shyly at Christian, he wanted to know everything about me. That was a tall order. Ah, the mystery that is Rosalie. I considered what should I tell him first? I felt hazey, this wine was divine. I poured another glass. "Have more." It wasn't a suggestion. If I'm going down he's coming with me. He smiled and offered me his glass. I filled it half way since he hadn't even finished it...wuss. "Are you trying to get me drunk, Mr. Grey?" I had no control over my mouth, and I didn't really even care.

Everything was foggy and wonderful. He smirked, playing along with my mock innoence. He leaned across the table, bringning his face so close to mine, I could smell the wine on his breath, grapes and Christian. "Of course not, Ms. Abney." He breathed his intoxicating scent in my face. I became dazed, and leaned forward myelf, I wanted to smell more. I now found myself nose to nose with Christian Grey. We stared at eachother for what felt like an eternity.

"Christian?" I asked him, "Yes?" his voice was so lovely... "Do you like me?" I asked, I liked to cut to the chase in these matters. Of course, these matters weren't very many. I only ever had one boyfriend and it didn't last long. It was hard to maintain a relationship when your 'boyfriend' was only interested in sex and dumped you when he discovered you weren't putting out after 3 months. I began to feel foolish, even through the sluggish haze of the booze. I wasn't so far gone where I couldn't feel rejection. He hadn't responded. Damn. "I'm sorry," I muttered pushing away from the table. "I'll cab it home, and you can forget about the car. I'll call my dad in the morning." Christian quickly got up "No, don't leave." He grabbed my arm and pulled me over to him. "I'm sorry Rosalie...I'm bad news, complicated, and I don't do the dating thing." I rose my brow at him. "Explain." "I thought we were talking about you.." he muttered sounding slightly irriated. He clearly didn't want the focus to be on him. "I can leave Christian," I pointed to the door, while swaying from side to side. He rolled his eyes and steadied me with his hands. My nerves became live wires, every nerve ending in my body lit up. I begin to giggle like a child. I am so tipsy. "Explain to me, sir, why you do not want to date me." "A bit early for that, don't you think?" His voice was serious...but it didn't touch his eyes. "Oh, I hate the whole non-sense of taking six months to date someone. And I think you like me." His mouth poped open, "And if I said no?" "I'd say your lying." We started at eachother for another eternity. Christian was there, holding me by my waist, keeping me close enough where are pelvises were touching; but not too close where I felt suffocated, I appreciated this, since the light headed-ness only got worse as the minutes ticked by.

He sighed heavily, but his eyes never left mine. "Rosalie," he stated calmy and gently; "You are drunk, and I am not answering these questions while your drunk, you have no idea what your saying, we've only just met-" I silenced him with my lips. Mmm, he tasted like wine, and steak. He leaned into me, kissing me back- hard. His tounge entered my mouth, exploring it; he sucked on my lower lip, biting down on it as he did so. I let out a low moan, he moved one hand from my waist to the side of my face, his fingers lightly brushing from my cheek to my chin; I shivered under his touch; the muscels inside the deepest, darkest part of me clenched in the most delicious way. I wanted more. The pain is so sweet and sharp, I opened my eyes, I found him staring at me, his lips moved slowly, in a demadning way, his lips molding mine prefectly. He moved his hands to my jacket, lightly tugging it off my shoulders. _Oh._ This would be an excellent time to bring up the fact that I am a virgin, he places feather-like kisses along my jaw line, I moaned again, louder. I feel him smiling against my skin. Slowly he peels it off me, it falls to the floor. Oh god. He continues to kiss me, moving from my jaw line to my neck, he bites it lightly, sucking as he goes. He begins to unbutton my blouse, my breath hitches. He pulls away for a moment, and looks me in the eyes. He says nothing, but moves and pulls me with him towards his couch. Oh, how ironic. Only hours earlier had we been doing an interview and now he was deflowering me on it. He finished unbuttoning my shirt, while standing, and let it slowly fall to the floor. He stepped back, I flushed under his gaze. Thank god I decided to wear my nicest bra and matching panties. Red,

too, which I thought looked good on me. So good I could feel smug about it. "Please say something," I begged. He had been standing there too long for my comfrot. What if I wasn't pretty enough? A slow, seductive smile spreads across his face. "You're very beautiful, Rosalie Abney. I can't wait to be inside you." _Holy shit! No, this is wrong, and unfair to him. I'm a virgin...I should tell him. _But his words. He's so suductive. He undoes the buttons of his dress pants and slowly pulls them down, his eyes on mine the whole time. He steps closer to me, and gently pushes me so I am lying on the couch. He leans over me and, grasping my ankles quickly pulls me forward and jerks my legs apart. He crawls onto the couch between my legs, hovering over me. Oh my god. This is really happening! I'm squirming with anticipation, desire, fear, and curiosity. I _finally_ get to see what all the fuss is about! "Keep still," he murmurs, and then leans down to kiss me. His kiss is sweet, and for a second and I can't imagen what on earth he meant when he said he was bad news. This sweet, sexy, gentle man bad news? Surely not.

Christian suddenly turns his attention to my breasts. He gently cups it, I let out a contented sigh. "You fit my hand perfectly, Rosalie," He takes not prisoners, yanking my bra down exposing both of my breasts. The underwire and the fabric of the cup force both my breasts upward. "Mmm," he murmers appreciatively, and he blows very gently on one as his hand slowly moves to my other breast and his thumb slowly rolls the end of my nipple, tugging it gently. "Ah," I cry out quitely, I feel a sweet sensation from my breasts leading to my groin. It's interesting: Not something I could get off of alone. But is definantely a good warm up excersice. "I like hearing you," he hums into my breast as he brings it to his mouth, sucking greedily; while still continuing his work with my other breast. I moan again. Louder this time. Christian never takes his mouth off my breast, but moves his other hands from my breast down my stomach, to -there, he slowly circles it, it's so senstive, I make a small noise. "Your so deliciously wet, Rosalie." He says it in a tone that feigns disapproval. Oh. My. God. I feel hot, and cold, and flushed, and everything all at once. My body craves release. _Please! _I beg inwardly. Suddenly, he sits up and tugs his boxer's and his errection springs free. _Holy Cow...how is that thing going to fit? _He tosses the clothing on the floor and grins micheviously at me. "Don't worry," He breaths as he looms over me, "You expand too." He leans down, his hands on either side of my head, hovering over me; he's staring into my eyes, his jaw clenched, eyes burning. "This is your last chance, Rosalie. If your not one hundered precent sure you must tell me now." I stare at him, blue eyes to grey. "Yes, I am one hundred precent sure this is what I want." I breath, and it's almost a prayer because it's so true.

He smiles, and I vaugely remember that there's some form of protection that needs to be used, but I'm to drunk to connect my mouth and my brain; especially when my heart is in control. "Very well, I'm going to fuck you, miss Abney...hard." he smiles one last time and then he slams into me. "Aargh!" I cry as I feel a weird pinching pain, it is accompanied by a burning sensation as he rips through my virginity. Normally, I assume this would be when the alarm bells are rung in his head, but since were both drunk -well I'm drunk, he is more...tipsy? I'm not sure. I feel so full, he has yet to ralize a thing. He eases back and thrusts into me a second time, I moan louder. He responds with a moan of his own. He continues to move, picking up pace as he does, I begin to tentivly match him thrust for thrust. We begin a sort of pattern: he speeds up, I moan, and he pounds on. He grasps my head between his hands and kisses me hard, biting my lower lip. I begin to feel something alien to me, building deep inside me, I start to sitffen as he continues his relentless rhythm. I moan louder, I had no idea it could feel this good...I'm all sensation...just me...just him...just us...and then I come. Exploding around him as I climax and splinter into a million pieces underneath him. He continues and soon comes deep inside me, calling out my name.

I am lying on the couch, and I am completely spent. There is no force on heaven or earth that could move me right now. Christian slowly pulls out of me, I feel the wet trickle of his come slowly spill out of me. Oh no. He stares down at me, his face a mix of horror and anger. I begin to feel like I am in a lot of trouble. I sit up in a daze, wondering what is causing his reaction to me, "What? Was I that bad Grey?-" I stop mid sentence to see the tell-tell stain of blood on his couch. "What the fuck is this?" He snaps, I am at a loss. I literally just came a minute ago and he's yelling at me? I stare down at the couch and then back at him, he's staring at me, grey eyes burning. "Uhh" Is all I can manage to say. " He runs a hand through his hair, in an attempt to keep his cool I assume. "You're a _virgin_?" he hisses at me as he gets up and swiftly pulls his boxers and pants back on. "Well, I was." I manage to squeak feeling small under his burning gaze. I stare at him, and number of emotions flit across his face. I quickly stand, sawying back and forth, his gaze softens, and he steady's me. "Get dressed. We have to go to the phramacy and get a plan B pill..." He trails off eyeing me. "And we need to talk." His gaze is firm, and

his tone is not to be argued with. So, Christian Grey is bossy. I nod, normally I would make some smart ass comment but right now he is right. The last thing I need right now is to get knocked up a week before graduation. I suddenly pale as I put my bra on. "Oh my god, Kate!" I wobble over to my purse and check my phone. No calls or texts. Odd. "I sent one of my employee's with the recorder and your friend knows where you are." What the hell? When did he have time for that? Okay, he also works very fast it seems. I have to be quick around him. "How am I going to get home?" "Your not going home. Were going to check into a hotel. I highly doubt after we finish at the drug store and talk your going to want to cab it all the way home." I consider his words while pursing my lips. He has a point, he seems to have a lot of those...but then again I'm drunk. It's almost mid-night. Not too late but by the time were done- and who knows when that is- it will be late, and I will certainly not feel like going all the way back home. Especially since I'm sure Kate and Ana are going to kill me. "Okay." I agree and finish dressing. We don't speak, and even though I should feel awkward I don't. I'm pretty sure it's the effects of the alcohol though. I don't dwell on this thought for very long because Christian offers me his hand and I take it. And before I know it I'm being ushered into the back seat of and Audi with Christian while a man by the name of Taylor whisks us away to an all night pharmacy.


	4. Update Concerning Chapter 3

Well hello again my pretties,

So it has come to my attention via guest reviews and PM's that some of you have issues with how Chapter 3 went down.

Let me start off by saying I value your guys inputs, and consider all suggestions -that being said, I am a little disappointed that I feel I must defend myself, and my decisions as the writer of this fanfict. I am annoyed that I have to even write this and bring it to you attention, but I feel that I owe it to you guys to respond.

So, I will be addressing some key concerns in a very open manor, I'm not going to list usernames or anything of that sort. You know who you are, and what your comments/concerns were in regards to my latest chapter. I suspect I will get responses from you all and I hope that this will clear the air for everyone.

So, firstly, I would like to point out, that I acknowledge the fact that Christian and Rosalie moved faster then Christian and Ana, however, really, if you own the books and have read them you'd know that Ana comments, in 'Fifty Shades Darker' That she and Christian have only known each other for five weeks. So, using that time frame since Ana and Christian were apart for a week at the beginning of the book, I'd wager they waited five days, I'll humour you all and give them a week, maybe two but now were pushing it. So really, she's only known him a litter more then a month and now he wants to marry her. This entire series is about a couple moving fast, so I think that complaining about them moving too fast is like saying the sky isn't blue and the ocean is actually purple. I guess I could say that, but that won't make the ocean anymore blue then the sky.

Now, another thing that was repeatedly brought to my attention was the fact that Christian wouldn't fall for one of those girls...so I guess I should say I'm super jealous that you few people are able to communicated with the fictional characters of the literary world and you can speak on there behalf. Okay, now that I got that sarcasm out of the way I can actually address this. Well, lucky for anyone who has a problem with this I'm not holding a gun to your temple forcing you to read this. If you don't like the way I'm making _my_ story then don't read. It's very simple.

So there, while a lot of other stuff was mentioned. I feel these two were the most important because it demonstrates and lack of understanding of the actual series. So my suggestion would be to re-read it and educate yourself. Seriously, and stop spamming my in-box with anything that could possibly refer to the mentioned above. The chapter will remain as is, because I chose for events to happen in that particular light because it suites my story line.

I'm sorry if this seems harsh, or if you think I'm being a bitch. But I have stated from the beginning that I'm annoyed that I've received such a high volume of hating over this. So I'm being as blunt and clear as possible. It is not my intention to appear as rude. I am just being honest with you all.

Thanks for to everyone who reads this, and if you have previously reviewed or PM-ed me about this feel free to message me back your thoughts. Even if it was a guest review, leave another one.

Now if anyone is wondering about Chapter 4 it is in the works. It's hard to balance school and work and stories so thanks to everyone for your patience! Sincerely,

~Quest


End file.
